1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a voice-sampling device and particularly relate to a beat counter device for sampling one or more voices recorded or played. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a sampling of one or more voices by separating a tempo from another tempo, which are associated with a selected rhythm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing techniques, a vocal sample is needed by a musician to identify the beats in the sound. However when the orchestra is small and the number of the musical instruments in the orchestra is less, then the beats in the sound cannot be identified.
Further in the existing techniques, some of the music bits begin with a silence and also the musical instruments have a number of silent taps in certain parts of the sound piece, which cannot be detected. Currently, the sound is transferred outside of the musical instrument players' headphone and then again transferred back towards the tables through the studio's microphone. Consequently when the sound of an instrument is SOLO or when the orchestra performs with piano dynamics then an undesired sound consisting of additional voices is produced which in turn reduce the quality of the sound.
Hence there is a need to provide a device for sampling one or more voices samples by separating a tempo from another tempo that are associated with a particular rhythm. There is also a need to provide a device for sampling one or more voice samples by eliminating an undesired noise from the voice samples. Further there is a need to provide a device for sampling one or more voice samples to enable a music instructor to teach blind and deaf people.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.